


A Night Out

by Kivanfangirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivanfangirl/pseuds/Kivanfangirl
Summary: What was supposed to be a night for a quiet date turns into something completely different once the Avatar of Lust hears that his favorite MC is about to go on a date with his brother, Satan.Follow up to my other fic 'Accidents Happen'.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	A Night Out

Sarah sat beside Asmodeus as they were at a salon while a pair of succubi worked on their hair. She felt a little awkward with so many demons staring at her. Noting how uncomfortable she was starting to feel, Asmo reached a hand over and patted her right knee in a comforting manner. 

The succubus behind Sarah turned her chair a little before leaning down to whisper into her ear, “Since you are a guest of Lord Diavolo, I will make sure you are safe. I have a no violence policy in my salon. So just relax..”

Sarah released a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she saw the blond demoness style her long black locks. Normally, she would just have it up in a messy bun or a high tail but she needed to do something a little different with it, or at least that was the excuse she told Asmodeus when she asked him about a place to go to have her hair styled.

“So..” the succubus started as she began to trim Sarah’s dead ends, “..any special occasion coming up that prompted the need for a new look?” 

A dark flush crept over Sarah’s cheeks, looking away from the mirror that clearly showed how flustered she looked,”Do I need a reason to have a new look?”

The demon behind her paused as she held a pair of scissors in her hand, “Honey, no woman changes their appearance on a whim. There has to be a reason, right?”

Well, so much for keeping her secret to herself. “I’m ah...going on a date later tonight.”

Asmo’s ears perked up, “Ohhh! Now why is this the first that I am hearing this?” 

“You..never asked?” she muttered softly. 

This new bit of news made the Avatar of Lust giggle with glee, “Who is lucky enough to spend time with my precious Sarah? Come now darling. Don’t be shy with the details.”

Sinking a little in her chair, she felt an invisible spotlight over her. She should have lied again to avoid the attention. Well, it was too late for that now. Still..it felt awkward when she was the center of attention with several people staring at her. 

“Um..w-well, I plan on spending an evening with Satan.”

Her reply caught the attention of both the succubi in the salon, giving each other a knowing glance.The demon that was working on her hair gave a toothy grin, “Ahh..you caught the eye of the Avatar of Wrath. Lucky woman. I’m surprised he has time for a mortal. Where do you plan on going?”

Sarah felt a judgemental glance from the demon behind her as she replied, “We were just going to spend the evening at a cafe and chat a bit.”

Asmo raised a hand to his lips, pretending to yawn, “Oh honey, I am sure you two can do so much better than that. Learn to live a little! I think pulling him out of his comfort zone would be amusing. Ohhh! How about the new dance club that just opened! I heard that they managed to have a witch come here once a week to DJ the music. You simply must go!” 

Sarah raised a brow at Asmo, “Ah..I don’t know. He doesn’t seem like the night club type..”

Asmo gave her a knowing wink, “I know.~ Here, allow me to make the arrangements for you.”

Pulling out his D.D.D. , Asmodeus sent a text to his brother. 

[Asmodeus:] Satan!~ Sarah told me about your little date tonight! 

[Asmodeus:] I just suggested that the two of you should TOTALLY go to the new night club that opened. 

[Asmodeus:] I’ll make reservations for you now. You can thank me later.~

[Satan:] ...I don’t have a choice in the matter, do I?

[Satan:] I bet you just pried into her business to find out.

[Satan:] Just this once I’ll go.

[Satan:] Speaking of which, where are you two?

[Asmodeus:] We are out making Sarah look like a GODDESS!~ Of course she can never be as beautiful as my gorgeous self. But a lady must always look her best when it comes to a date.

[Asmodeus:] I’ll make her look so lovely you won’t be able to keep your eyes off of her!~

[Asmodeus:] That means you can’t come along. No peeking before your date.

[Satan:] That’s playing dirty, Asmo and you know it. 

[Asmodeus:] Hehehehe...Like I said, you will thank me later. Mark my words.

Asmodeus: Be there by 8pm. See you then!

Sarah noted how Asmodeus was chuckling to himself and instantly became quite concerned for her well-being. 

“Annnd done! Now all that is left is to fix you up my dear.” 

The succubus behind Asmodeus gave him a tap on his shoulder, letting him know that he was finished. He then stood from his seat and took in the image of Sarah. The woman was wearing a pair of jeans and black shirt. All simple and plain attire. She needed something that would make Satan’s jaw drop to the ground at first glance. 

“Hmm..How do you feel about shopping for a dress?”

A dark flush claimed her round pale cheeks, “I-I doubt there is a store that has something that’s my size. I think I’m just comfortable wearing what I have on now, thanks.” 

He waved a dismissive hand, “Oh I think we can find something! You’re a lovely woman with perfect curves. I’m sure we can get something measured out for you real quick like.”

The succubus behind Sarah pulled the tarp from her lap, giving a proud grin at her work, “I think a dress would compliment the new hair cut. Preferably something that showed off her figure.” the succubus commented with a soft giggle. 

Asmodeus gasped, grinning from ear to ear, “I couldn’t agree more! Come with me Sarah! We are on a mission!”

Eager as ever, he took hold of her hand and was hence dragged out of the salon to Majolish to get a new outfit for her. Sarah was steadily starting to feel more and more out of her element as she was looking at clothing that was on various racks. 

Being a woman that had a bit of an oval shape, she felt like a marshmallow compared to the small dresses and outfits that were available. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that Asmodeus was looking at a few dresses, muttering to himself. Maybe if she was very quiet, she could sneak out of the store and avoid this nightmare of a shopping trip. 

But as she started towards the door, she felt a hand wrap around her waist, “Not so fast! We haven’t found you a dress yet!~” Asmodeus cooed, pulling her close to him. 

“There isn’t anything here that can fit me though. Can’t I just go wearing this?”

“Oh absolutely not! You look cute but not dazzling. That’s why I’m here to help you. Now, I have this dress I want you to try. Go on. The dressing rooms are to your left.”

He handed her a black and green dress that was made of silk with a thin layer of lace along the hem. She gave the dress a skeptical look before reluctantly taking it to the dressing room. At first glance, the dress looked too small. It barely looked like it would cover her chest, let alone everything else. However, as she slipped on the dress, the silk hugged her curves, outlined and raised her bust. The skirt stopped just shy of her knees, leaving her thick thighs out to be seen. 

Despite her feeling self conscious, the dress..didn’t look half bad. She slowly stepped out of the dressing room to see Asmodeus waiting for her. When he heard her door open, he gasped with excitement.

“Ohh! You look perfect. Spin around. Let me have a good look at you.”

Sarah spun around, showing him how the dress fit her and how the fabric basically made her look like a seductress. 

“All I need now are some heels and your makeup. Then you will be set!”

She slumped against the dressing room door, “You’ve got to be kidding..”

“Hardly. Go and fold up your other clothes. I’m going to pay for your dress real quick, then get you set up with the perfect footwear. You’re going to look gorgeous darling!” 

After three hours of shopping, make-up and having lunch with the Avatar of Lust, Sarah was escorted to the club with him holding onto her right arm. Once they were in, Asmodeus had them wait for Satan at the bar that was at the side of the dance club. Sarah anxiously tapped her black laced gloved fingers against the table. It was getting late and already she had several demons hit on her. Thankfully she had Asmodeus beside her to bat them off. 

Still, she was starting to have second thoughts about this. All she wanted was a quiet night alone with Satan. The man was an intellectual whom she enjoyed talking with. Be it on the literature they read, drama shows they have watched, fond memories with their families or just how she felt about Devildom, it was always nice to have a meaningful conversation. She rarely ever had conversations like that back at home. True, she could talk with her siblings..but the connection didn’t feel the same.

A soft groan left her lips as she leaned her head against the table, “I want to go back to my room…” she grumbled.

Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head, “Hm?”

Asmodeus grinned as he pointed towards the doorway, “Look who finally decided to show up.”

Following his point of view, she could see that Satan arrived. Instead of his usual uniform, he wore his casual clothing with his jacket half on his shoulders. He made his way through the crowd and paused a few feet away from Sarah and Asmodeus. By the smirk playing on Asmodeus’s lips, Sarah could only imagine that his mission was accomplished -- even if it was hard to believe. 

The demon beside her took her hand into his own, kissing it softly, “Go and enjoy the night darling. You deserve it. Knock’em dead.” he purred, giving her a playful wink before letting go of her. He then stood from his seat and patted his brother’s shoulder. 

“I’ve got to get going. A dear friend of mine called and I shouldn’t keep them waiting. Have fun.~”

He left before Satan could say anything. 

Sarah felt anxious with Satan just standing there, staring at her. She slowly stood from her seat and walked up to him. Now that she was closer to him, she could see a faint blush over his cheeks. She smiled a little to herself. He always looked adorable when he was flushed.

He quickly cleared his throat, holding a hand out for her so he could pull her close. As their hands made contact, she felt him yank her to his chest as his free hand pressed against her lower back. Thanks to her black thigh high boots, she was just barely the same height as Satan, allowing him to press his forehead against her own. 

“You look lovely, Sarah,“ he breathed softly.

“Thank you. We can leave..if you don’t want to stay here.”

His hand on her lower back slowly trailed down to her hip, holding her closer to him as he hummed, “Hm..the thought did cross my mind. Too many eyes here to gaze at what’s mine.”

It was her turn to blush a bit. That was the first time he ever uttered a word about her being his.She wasn’t sure if she should be embarrassed or flattered at his claim.

A moment later, a new song then started to play, making Sarah sway a little. He noticed her movement, smiling more to himself than to her.

“One dance couldn’t hurt, I suppose.” 

{Song being played is Emii - Read My Mind }

He released her hip and escorted her to the dance floor where several demons were already dancing. Sarah twirled in his arms before leaning her back against his chest. Looking up at him, she gave him a small smile, “You don’t mind if I lean on you, right?”

“Not at all. Though, you should be more careful with how you trust demons,” he held her by her waist, allowing her to sway to the beat of the music, “..being too comfortable with someone like me might not be the brightest idea. Who knows what might happen to you if you get too comfortable with a demon like me.”

She closed her eyes as she felt shivers travel down the length of her spine, “I’ll be okay. I know you wouldn’t hurt me..not intentionally anyway..” she uttered softly. 

The last bit of her comment made his heart stop for a few seconds as he held her tighter, “I hope, for your sake, you’re right.” 

His right hand slowly moved up to her shoulder, carefully grazing the scarred skin under his finger tips, “How are you feeling? This doesn’t hurt anymore..does it?”

He could feel her shake her head against his chest, “No..not at more.” She turned around and leaned her chest into his, “I know it was an accident.” 

His tranquil turquoise hues softened at her words, urging him to cup her cheek and pull her close for a kiss. When their lips met, the world around them seemed to fade around them. Neither of them seemed to care that there were over a hundred demons around them, neon lights flashing in every which direction or the booming base from the speakers that played loud club music. 

Her hands slowly danced up his chest, wrapping around his neck. Lips parted a little more than before, breathing heavily. She felt like she was dipping into a forbidden pool of pleasure. Her heart drummed rapidly in her ears as she tugged on his shirt. A low possessive growl slipped from his lips as he slowly broke from their kiss. A dark aura washed over him before he took her into his arms bridal style, making her squeal out of both surprise and embarrassment.

Satan didn’t stop for anyone. Not even when they got back home.

“S-Satan..! I..I can walk you know! You can put me down.”

“Can you run in those heels?”

She looked away from him as he carried her through the kitchen,”....”

“That’s what I thought..”

He brought her to her room, closing the door behind him. How convenient for her room to be so close. He didn’t want to bother going up several flights of stairs and risk running into one of his brothers. None of them deserved to have the treasure of a woman whom he held in his arms. He allowed her to sit on the end of the bed before bending a knee in front of her. 

“Here, allow me to help you out of these..”

His hands carefully unzipped each heel, discarding them to the side once off. Though his hands never strayed from her for long. They each trailed up the length of her fishnet covered legs, slowly making their way up her knees. He could hear her breathing heavily and looked up to see her cheeks quite flushed. 

“If at any point, you want me to stop, say so and I will.”

She bit her bottom lip as she gave him a silent nod. Now that he ensured her personal space was taken into account, he moved his hands further up and rose a single brow as he felt garter belts over her fishnet stockings. 

“Oh, what is this..?”

“A-Asmo’s idea..he said that it would ‘complete my outfit’.”

A soft chuckle could be heard from the demon, “Well, he isn’t wrong. You look quite alluring this evening.” He pressed his lips over each of her thighs, running his hands over the fishnet material again.

She felt her heart skipping several beats and possibly die a little on the inside. Sarah felt like she needed to pinch herself. This couldn’t be happening! Right..? 

The Avatar of Wrath couldn’t possibly be between her legs and -- oh..! 

She felt him remove the garter belts so he could lower the stockings she wore. Sarah allowed him to slip each one off, discarding them with her shoes. Satan then got up so he could offer her his hand. 

“Stand up for me.”

Her weak knees were barely able to support her weight, so she gladly took his hand. He pulled her up and held her close to his chest.

“I’ll have to thank Asmodeus for picking out such a lovely outfit for you. Though, I would like to accompany you next time you go shopping. I can’t imagine how much money my brother spent on such an expensive dress.” 

“It was honestly a last second sort of thing. I didn’t really enjoy myself much..”

Satan’s brows narrowed, “Why not?”

“I didn’t feel like many of the clothes in the store we went to would fit. I felt out of place..sort of how I felt when I first came here, actually.” she admitted softly.

She could feel him holding her a little tighter as his lips brushed against her neck, “I sincerely hope you don’t feel that way now.”

“No..I feel like I am somewhere I belong. I am with people I have grown to care and love for..some more than others,” a dark flush claimed her pale cheeks as she noticed him raising a questionable brow at her, “I have someone who makes me feel welcomed every day. I cherish our time together and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.”

He took hold of her right hand, lacing their fingers together before bringing her knuckles close to his lips. His left trailing down the length of her back, taking the zipper for her dress down with him. 

“I am happy to hear that you feel welcomed here. You’ve changed the lives of many during your short stay. I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t among that number. I feel a little calmer when I am with you.” A soft chuckle slips from his lips as Satan leaned into her, kissing her neck, “Funny, I enjoy annoying Lucifer but I think being like this with you might be the hardest thing for him to swallow.” 

He couldn’t help but smirk against her skin, “I know I’m not the only one who wishes to court you but I’d like to be the first to claim you. Imagine how infuriated Lucifer will be when he realizes that I stole that chance from him right under his nose. The look on his face will be priceless.”

Satan kissed her neck one last time before looking up to her,”Last chance, Sarah. I don’t think I can hold back much longer. Do you want me to stop?”

“No..please don’t. I want to be with you, Satan..”

He brushed her sleeves off of her shoulders and watched in awe as the soft material pooled around her ankles, leaving her in just her undergarments. Satan gathered her into his arms and placed her on the bed. Their lips locked immediately as her arms wrapped around his neck, tangling between his short blond locks. 

While sealed in a lip lock, he shrugged off his jacket and worked to remove his own clothing. For a brief, unfortunate moment, he removed his lips from hers to remove his sweater, dress shoes and pants. She watched with anxious anticipation while he removed his clothing, sliding her hands under her pillow to steady herself. However, as she slipped her hand under her pillow, she felt a small box that wasn't there before. She pulled it out and sat up, seeing a small note on the top, ‘Don’t be afraid to live a little. -A’

Confused by the message, she saw a new pair of lovecuffs. “Oh my God..You have got to be kidding me.” 

Satan saw the gift that Asmodeus left and smirked a little, “I’ll take that,” he uttered, removing the cuffs from her hands. “Now turn around on your hands and knees, facing the wall, hands on your pillow.”

She swallowed a dry breath but gave him a nod. Turning around, she went on her hands and knees, placing her hands on her pillow. From behind her, Sarah could hear him shifting on the bed. His hands moved over her hips, slowly dipping down to grasp her breasts through her silk bra, earning a low moan from the woman under him. 

“How does it feel when I touch you like this, Sarah? Do you crave for more?”

“..yes..please..” she muttered softly. She was losing her composure and will to speak.

His pressed her soft mounds again, nipping her shoulder, “Mm..I don’t think I heard you. A little louder for me.”

She bit her bottom lip, “B-but...what if I wake the others?”

“That’s their problem, not mine. Besides, we should be far enough for it to not matter.”

Once more, he squeezed her again, but harder and with his hips rolling against her’s. 

Her hands clung to the pillow as she leaned into his touch,“Ohh--! Satan..y-you tease..”

She could hear him chuckling in her ear, which only made her shiver more. He reached over her once more, looping the cuffs through the headboard before snapping the cuffs closed on each of her wrists. Satan leaned back for a moment, admiring the image of her offering herself to him. He felt a sense of pride for this accomplishment. It wasn’t everyday that he was capable of taking something he knew his brother wanted. Perhaps he should provoke his anger further and leave a few marks? 

Smirking to himself, Satan looped the sides of her panties and slid them off of her hips, discarding them to the side. Though when he did so, he discovered something quite interesting. He clicked his tongue as he ran the tips of his fingers along the emerald plug inside her. With a single nudge forward inside her, he could hear a low gasping moan from Sarah. 

“How naughty. My..I didn’t think you were into toys like this, Sarah, “he teased, “How long have you had this?”

She writhed against the cuffs, “A few weeks? I..didn’t want to seem needy so I bought a few things for myself.” 

He pressed against the plug again as he leaned over her, whispering into her ear, “Adorable. Do you have fantasies that lead you to buying toys to sate you?”

Her heart felt like it was hammering against her chest, “M-maybe..I’ve never..been with anyone but being in this house. I feel..a need that I haven’t had before.” She bit her bottom lip, “Are you mad?”

“No. I do wish you would have said something sooner though. I suppose humans, especially females, have times when they are in need. Would you like me to take the place of your toy?”

She gave him a nod, “Y-yes..”

Taking hold of the plug, he carefully removed it from her tight folds, tossing it to the side as he mounted over her. It took him a moment to position inside her before pushing inside. There was no real warning for how hard he would be, which made her cling to the bed frame and arch her back into him. Her head dove into her pillow in an attempt to muffle out her groans of pleasure.

Her action earned a firm grip around her waist as he kissed her back, “Don’t muffle your moans. I want to hear everything.”

She felt so nervous. Her hands felt sweaty against the bars as she lifted her head up. Biting her lower lip, she felt the need to say something, “I’ll try..only if you don’t hold back.”

He froze for a moment, looking down at her with a worried glance,”Are you sure?” 

“Mmhm..I’m sure. I trust you.”

Satan leaned his forehead against her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss along her skin. He was unsure if he would be able to contain himself and not hurt her. However, despite that being a risk, he wouldn’t forego giving her everything he had to offer.Reaching over her, he undid the cuffs and pulled back a little, turning her over on her back. He tilted her chin, holding her in a calm, but firm grip.

“You aren’t scared of me hurting you? Answer me honestly.”

She placed her hand over his, “No. I trust you with my life. I have no reason to not trust you.”

A dark aura washed over him as his demonic form showed itself to her, “Even like this..? You would dare to trust yourself with a demon?”

Her heart was still racing as she looked up at him, “ I’m sure.” She reached over to lace their fingers together,” I’m all yours.”

Leaning his forehead against her’s, he held her other hand, giving her a soft squeeze to test his strength against her. “If it ever becomes too much, say stop.”

Giving him a nod, he slipped back inside her, giving a soft groan into her ear, “Such an innocent and pure woman. Even being with you like this is bliss.” he purred into her ear. 

Their lips locked once more as he muffled her moans of pain. He was slow at first, allowing her to adjust to him as he kept her hands pinned to the bed. She made the sweetest mewls of pleasure against his lips as his hips rolled into her. He could feel her legs wrapping around his waist, which gave him a silent signal that she was ready for a quicker pace. 

He pulled back, biting her lower lip before steadily moving down her neck. Satan breathed in her sweet scent, loving how she even had a hint of something floral. It was a new perfume, no doubt. It was intoxicating and the scent alone made him want to kiss every inch of her. His teeth grazed against her perfectly pale skin at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

“P-please..Satan..” her voice was trembling as she writhed against him. Sarah’s grip was tighter than earlier, turning her head away from him while she offered herself to him, “..do it..” she muttered softly, nearly begging him to bite her.

He felt an invisible tug from her as he was compelled to bite into her neck. The bite sank into her skin as he continued to pin Sarah to the bed. He lapped his tongue over her skin as he left a love bite for her. But this wasn’t the only bite he would leave. Satan was thorough with claiming his territory. He made a path down from her neck, to between her breasts. He released her hands for a moment to undo the unusual clasp in the front of her bra, allowing her to finally be free of all of her clothing. She was a gorgeous woman, whom, he knew was self conscious. One should never judge a book by it’s cover and that rule certainly applied to the woman under him.. Beauty was not always skin deep. She was a beautiful soul, one that he enjoyed spending hours talking to, if time permitted it. 

However, despite all of that, he enjoyed seeing her comfortable around him. The sound of her voice comforted him and made him feel at ease. There were even nights, oddly enough, that he found himself thinking about her. Even though she was just a few floors away from him, he fought the temptation to knock on her door late at night. 

When he saw her in that dress for the first time earlier, he had to hold back every natural compulsion to pull her into his arms and ravage her in the back of the night club. But, unlike Asmodeus, he would like to think that he has a sense of decency..to a point.

Now that she was bare and sprawled out for him, he couldn’t help but feel a little greedy. His right hand moved to her breast, groping the flesh as he watched her writhe under him. The loud moan she made in reaction caused a devious grin to form over his lips. He did it again, only licking, then biting the other breast at the same time. The over stimulation was nearly enough for her to double over. 

Satan gave her a devilish grin as he did it again and again, just to hear her low moans. That look of helplessness while struggling through wave after wave of pleasure. He never pegged himself as much of a sadist but he was a demon. Perhaps it was a part of his nature. In any event, he was going to take advantage of this moment. His lips moved back up her chest and kissed her jawline as he watched her breathing heavily. He then moved his right hand further down her chest and slipped it between her legs, watching as her breath visibly hitched in her chest. 

A chuckle slipped from his lips, “What’s this? A weak spot, hm?”

Sarah bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him. Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, but they were hardly of sadness. She nodded at him, “S-Satan..please..no more teasing..”

Her wish was granted as he held her hips tightly with his free hand, his movements harder as she cried out under him. Her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears. With him roughly toying with her, she quickly felt a wave of heat and chills clasp around her as she tightened around him. She reached up and pulled on his horns, dragging him into a kiss. He was a little surprised by her bold action, but allowed it. 

Satan savored the taste of her tongue against his as he helped her ride out her orgasm. The rapid rise and fall of her chest was mesmerizing as he watched her struggle to breathe. Once she calmed down, he broke their kiss, watching her once pale cheeks flush to her ears. 

She would witness him lifting his fingers that were once inside her between his own lips, making her feel even more flushed as he gave a grin. Sarah scratched her right cheek as she looked away with a sheepish laugh, “So um..so much for our normal date night.”

“Well, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind but..I enjoyed myself. I hope you did as well.”

Sarah nods, looking back up to Satan as he had returned to his normal state before slipping beside her. He pulled her close into his arms, admiring the marks he left on her. 

“I enjoyed myself quite a bit. Thank you.” Her eyelids were heavy as she cuddled against Satan, “Could..you stay here until I fall asleep?”

“Of course, “ he kissed the crown of her head, “I can stay a little while longer. Rest now, my little sheep.” 

Sarah gave him one last weak embrace before falling asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. He felt reluctant to leave her side. Unlike the others, he was almost positive he was the only one who knew some of the personal demons she faced daily. Besides being one who was avid about literature, he knew that she coped through a few human issues. He was far from being a psychiatrist, but he knew the depression and anxiety she went through daily. 

She was a brilliant woman who had a heart of gold, always willing to place others before herself..and yet, her kindness seemed to come from a hollow place. He could tell that her smiles didn’t always reach her eyes. A fake smile was always easy for him to spot, especially considering how he did them on a regular basis. 

He gave her a small kiss on the forehead, carefully slipping out of her bed to place his own clothing back on and leave her room as he went up the stairs to his room, he could hear the vague conversation between Asmodeus and Lucifer in his private study.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood near the doorway to listen in.

“That’s not the point, Asmo. Her safety is important. What you did was careless.”

“I don’t see what the big deal is. The woman wanted to look beautiful. Who am I to say no to a chance to share beauty tips? Besides, I think she deserves to have a bit of fun. You can’t expect her to do only school work while she is here, do you?”

There was an exasperated sigh from Lucifer, “No but having her go with you to the nightclub was a dangerous idea. You should have consulted me first. Places like that are a perfect den for humans to get lost and never found. If anything would have happened to her, that would’ve looked poorly not only on us..but Lord Diavolo as well.”

“Pfft..Oh I wouldn’t worry. She was with Satan. I doubt he would allow any of the lesser demons to go anywhere near her.”

There was a long pause, “She was..with Satan? You’re joking..”

“Ohhh! Careful brother. You might get wrinkles on your face. That really isn’t healthy for your skin, you know.”

“How could you leave Sarah with Satan, of all demons? Well..at least she wasn’t alone with Mammon. Who know’s what sort of trouble he would have gotten her into..”

Satan had heard enough of the conversation and continued to move on to his room. He would show Lucifer that she was perfectly safe with him -- with or without his approval. 

THE NEXT MORNING

Sarah woke up feeling sore...practically everywhere. She carefully got out of bed and took a much needed hot shower before getting herself dressed. It was her turn to make the meals today so she would do her best to make something everyone would like. She tucked her hair back and made her way to the kitchen. Humming to herself, she started to cut up several dishes of diced fruit and then made French Toast while having a kettle on the stove for hot water. She needed tea or some sort of warm beverage to help her wake up.

She still felt like the events from the night before were just a dream. However, the sore muscles around her hips and neck confirmed otherwise. As she started on the first layer of the French Toast for the serving plate, she sprinkled various fruits over the bread before starting to make the second layer to have it be stuffed French Toast. As she cooked breakfast, she danced to a song in her head, making her sway a little.

“Good morning. You’re up early..”

Sarah jumped a little by the stove, quickly turning to see Satan leaning against the doorway, smirking. She placed a hand over her chest, “Oh..it’s just you. Good morning, Satan. You startled me!” 

“My apologies. I couldn’t help but admire how cute you are this morning.”

She pouted, “It’s not nice to tease, Satan..”

He pushed himself off the doorway and wrapped an arm around her hip, pulling her close as he stole a quick kiss from her, “I’m not teasing. Just being honest, “ he muttered softly. His right hand moved down her hip and settled on her rear for a moment as he noticed his bite marks were faintly noticeable through the collar of her uniform top. Good. That should make breakfast interesting. 

Turning his attention to the table behind them, he noticed the plate layout.

“This looks great. Need any help?”

Her cheeks were beyond flushed as she quickly shook her head. “N-No! I’m good! Thank you! I’ll be out with breakfast in a moment.”  
“If you say so.” He gave her one final kiss on the cheek before leaving her to finish cooking. 

Sarah released a breath, patting her own cheeks to bring herself to her senses. As she finished the last bit of breakfast, she brought out the platter and left for a quick moment to retrieve the tea she made herself. Taking a seat beside Satan, she helped give him a serving before giving herself some. For a few minutes, it was just the two of them. 

“Thank you..for last night. I was so exhausted last night I don’t even remember falling asleep.”

Satan coughed a little, nearly choking on his breakfast, but gave her a nod, “You’re welcome. I enjoyed our date last night as well.”

“Where exactly did you go on your date?”

Both of them looked up to see Lucifer sitting across from them. A stern glare towards them both.

“We just went out to a club together.” Sarah said, defending Satan.

Lucifer rose a brow at her words, pretending to be surprised as he looked to his brother, “I didn’t think you were the type to model after Asmodeus and his countless social gatherings at clubs.”

Satan’s own eyes narrowed at his brother, “Sometimes a change of pace is required once in a while. Sarah is right though. We just went to a nightclub for a short while and she was brought home safe and sound. Nothing for you to get worried over.”

Lucifer glared at him a moment longer, pushing the argument aside for now as more of their brothers filed into the room. First it was Beelzebub then Asmodeus, followed by Mammon. Several minutes later, Leviathan. 

As everyone was eating, Asmodeus had a cheeky grin as he looked across the table to Sarah, “Soooo.~ How did it go? Was it a successful date?”

Sarah stopped mid bite and gave the demon a nod, “Mhmm. I had fun.”

“Whaaaa? What I miss?!” Mammon yelled from the other end of the table. 

Asmodeus rolled his eyes, “Oh hush. I’m not talking to you. Sarah just had a taste of the night life of Devildom last night. So shush. I want to know all of the details!” 

Mammon growled under his breath, “Oh hell no! She isn’t allowed to go anywhere to have fun without me! I’m the DEFINITION of fun!” 

“Yeah..if you like being broke and in debt..” Satan muttered under his breath.  
“Oi! I heard that! Shut up, Satan! No one asked you!”

Lucifer rubbed his forehead, looking towards Mammon,”Could you possibly go through a single morning without showing how low your IQ is and not show like a monkey?”

Asmodeus couldn’t help but chuckle at the insult. Leviathan shook his head, “I think monkeys would take offense being compared to him. Lol . I gotta share that one on my blog! Hashtag, early morning roast. “ 

Sarah felt a little awkward being in the middle of the discourse. So she rose from her seat after eating and went to take care of her dishes. It was the weekend. Thankfully she didn’t have class so she just spent her time cleaning up from cooking while the brothers went back and forth with their bickering.

She made sure to at least leave a plate that had ‘Belphie’ written on it in the fridge. Beel had quite the appetite, but knew that if something had his brother’s name on it, he wouldn’t eat it.

In the dining room, Lucifer was having words with Satan, as the others left. Sarah waited until they were done talking to retrieve the rest of the dishes, which led to her listening in on them..unintentionally. 

“So, did you really only go to a nightclub with her last night?” Lucifer asked. 

“More or less. I’m not at liberty to share details about my private life with you, Lucifer.”

“Hmph..I’m the First Born. Need I remind you that, so long as I remain so, it is my responsibility to at least know where my brothers are -- even more so if they are with an honored guest of Lord Diavolo. Now answer the question.”

“Tch..no..not like it’s really any of your business..but I was with Sarah, here..in her room.”

“Is that why you were late returning to your own and why she has marks on her neck?”

“Why? Jealous?” 

“.....”

“You think you know everything but you don’t know a damn thing. Have you even had a conversation with Sarah that didn’t involve work? I doubt it..”

“You walk a dangerous line, Satan. Watch your tone.”

“I know things about her that you can’t even fathom. You see her solving our problems but did you ever happen to think that she has problems? A single night out is the least we can do for her. Quit being an ass, unless that’s too much to ask from you?”

From there, the sound of footsteps storming out of the dining room sounded, followed by softer footsteps. Sarah felt a tinge of guilt. She didn’t want to be a reason why Satan and Lucifer were fighting. There had to be a way to fix this..

She would just have to think of something while she did the dishes...

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a follow up with this one? Let me know if you guys are interested! Hope you enjoyed the fic. I am a degenerate. I had a mighty need for Satan smut where he wasn't choking the MC. Anyway, hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
